


御龙者与龙番外

by HATDGR



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Top Merlin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HATDGR/pseuds/HATDGR
Summary: 正文设定大概是亚瑟中了魔法留下后遗症，所以会遵从梅林的一切命令，并且能感知梅林的思想。本文发生在正篇之后。





	御龙者与龙番外

亚瑟趴在床上，脸埋进豪华堆叠的枕头里，他高高撅着屁股，膝盖按照巫师吩咐的那样分开。

 

从一个小时前起梅林就要求他保持这个动作，但又迟迟没有动作，唯一给他的就是屁股里塞着的光滑木制品。亚瑟不安地收缩肛门，企图让那个小东西更深地进入身体。只要再深一点点，那东西就能顶到让他舒服的地方......

 

“亚瑟，我以为我很明确地命令过你了，不要动。”梅林从画布后探出头来，脸颊上蹭着一点红色的浆果。亚瑟用余光瞥见黑发男人棱角分明的脸，他现在只想下床去，将那点暧昧的红色舔进嘴里。

 

“这到底要花多久？”如果有人看到此刻的卡梅洛特王子，一定会把下巴掉在地上。平日里的王子总是无所不能的样子，享受着欢呼和爱戴，世间的一切都更爱他一点。谁也不会想到他会在一个男仆的命令下摆出羞耻的动作，旁人不敢肖想的私处毫无遮蔽地裸露在空气中，蜜穴不知廉耻地甬动着，试图将半根插入的木杵吞得更深。倘若有人在此时敲响王子寝宫的门，一进来便能欣赏到这幅泄了一地春光的图景。

 

“有点耐心，我的王子。”法师不紧不慢地完成他的画作，将植物研磨出的颜料毫不吝啬地加于画布之上。他笔下的轮廓逐渐丰满，年华正盛的王储温顺地伏跪着，奶白色的肌肤如希腊众神的雕像般没有丝毫瑕疵，柔和的线条交错而下，最终汇聚在圆润的两股间，法师在那里用了些浆果的颜色，正如王子本人羞涩的私处一般透着嫩红。

 

他终于勾勒出最后一笔，满意地将画转过去给亚瑟看，后者难堪地别过头，许是不想看到自己放荡淫靡的模样。他听到窗边的人终于起身向他走来，心不禁雀跃起来，这场折磨人的游戏终于要结束了。

 

“转过来。”

 

亚瑟撑着发麻的手转过身换成平躺的姿势，他的法师站在床边，手里仍然握着画笔。 “你真美。”梅林低声呢喃，饱满的嘴唇靠近他的肌肤一路留恋，若即若离的触感让亚瑟的汗毛都竖立起来。 “我一直想这样将你画下来，将你的美永远留在画纸上……”有什么冰凉粗糙的东西戳在他的胸前，亚瑟低头望去，发现那是梅林的画笔。

 

法师转动指节，将红浆果的染料仔细涂抹在王子的其中一颗乳头上，坚硬的刷毛逗弄着稚嫩的乳尖，金发青年的呼吸急促起来，脸颊上浮现出迷人的红晕。法师对另一颗早已挺立的乳尖也重复了同样的动作，直到那两粒突起都如同真正浆果般鲜艳可口，他才停下手中的动作，给了王子一个湿漉漉的吻。亚瑟不能擅自移动身体，因此只能尽量伸长脖颈迎合对方的亲吻，亲昵地逗弄对方温软的舌，直到津液顺着他的脖子流向锁骨，梅林才抽离自己，唇瓣被王子报复性地咬成嫣红。

 

“不安分的王储要被惩罚的。”梅林向对方下身探去，那里早就被扩张得完好，木杵深深插在那不知魇足的小穴里，被润滑的膏体和肠液搅得湿滑，他几乎没费什么力气就将其拔了出来，清晰的啵声让亚瑟羞赧地闭上眼。梅林将木杵戳进装满浆果的罐子搅动片刻，直到上面浸满了红色的汁液，便将它递给亚瑟。

 

“用它肏你自己。”

 

亚瑟几乎生出了反对的念头，但他的身体自主地张开双腿，将那根滴着汁液的木杵抵在尚未闭合的穴口，毫不犹豫地塞入进去。他没能克制住地惊叫出声，但手里却没给他留出任何喘息的时间，不停地将木杵拔出又插入，每一下都狠狠地顶上那个让他大脑空白的地方。

 

梅林看着床上的青年扭动着肏弄自己，明明脸上写满了难堪，但身体却违背他的意志沉沦于淫腻之中。木杵每次被抽出都会带出一些嫣红的汁水，将青年的股间染成一片绯色。

 

“啊、停下，梅林......让它停下......”

 

“我以为惩罚的意义就在于不能讨价还价？”黑发青年有点恶劣地笑了笑，但还是让身下狼狈不堪地人停下了动作。亚瑟此时呼吸紊乱、眼角发红，显出一副以往从未露出的媚态，他情难自禁地低下头吻去王储眼角的泪珠，顺着眼睑的线条落下一个又一个轻吻，直到后者逐渐平复下来，他才停下来，翻身躺在金发青年身旁。

 

“你干什么？”亚瑟一开口便是沙哑不已，梅林瞥见他直直顶着小腹的性器，心里笑他的王子还是一如既往的急躁，即便是在这种肌肤之事上。

 

“如果你想要就得自己来。”梅林惬意地撑起上半身，只见亚瑟的脸上交替浮现出恼怒和情欲的神色，似是在理智和情感间焦灼不定。“怎么，连这种事也要我来命令吗？”

 

王子终于横下心跨坐到他身上来，笨拙地解开他的腰带把裤子褪去。之后，他犹豫地将梅林半硬的性器握在手里，不爽地皱了皱眉。

 

“真不敢相信你看了我那么久都没硬。”他不耐烦地草草撸动几下，见没有好转的迹象，情急之下低下他尊贵的头，将男仆的阴茎塞进嘴里。梅林倒吸一口冷气，王储显然从未给别人做过这个，此时又不甚急躁，因此没吞吐两下便用牙齿硌了他。

 

“放松点儿，如果把我咬断，你接下来恐怕就只有和那根木棒为伴了。”

 

亚瑟透过额前散落的金发瞪了他一眼，但听从指示放慢了速度，用柔软的嘴唇包裹住牙齿，很快便让口中的肉棒昂起了头。他的王子总是要事事做到最好，即便是吞吐着另一个男人的阴茎时，他也要较真地尽力将那家伙吞得更深，即便是顶上了喉咙也只是低声闷哼一声，丝毫没有退缩的意思。等到梅林在亚瑟生疏笨拙的舔弄下完全挺硬后，王储像是打了场胜仗般开心地笑起来，迫不及待地坐起身将湿漉漉的穴口对准梅林的性器，在梅林来得及出声阻止前直直坐了下去。

 

“——见鬼！这怎么会这么疼？？”金发青年龇牙咧嘴地大喊出声，丝毫没有可能会被其他人听到的自觉。

 

“放松！我都快被你夹断了！”亚瑟在他的命令下不得不放松紧绷的肌肉，痉挛的穴口像是有生命的洞穴般吞咽着放松了钳制，阴茎缓缓破开肠道深入，终于完全没入了王储紧致得难以置信的肉穴。这样的扩张之下进入尚且如此艰难，梅林几乎没法想象如果从一开始就插入会是什么感觉。王储低着头拒绝与梅林对视，红润的双唇微微开合，被戳到敏感处时便吐出一点舌尖来，微蹙起淡金色的眉。一副强撑着架子的模样看的人心里发痒，只想让他土崩瓦解，哭着乞求呵护和温柔的对待。

 

亚瑟逐渐适应了体内的异物，开始小幅度地扭动起来。硕大的性器比木杵不知厉害多少倍，顶得他不住惊喘，刚刚平复下的呼吸眨眼间又变得如鼓点般急促。他终于逐渐忘记了自己的身份和地位，仰着头呻吟出声，粉白的脖颈上还留着那道清晰的津液，胸前的两个乳头都是沾着水光的红色，梅林坐直了身体，在对方的惊叫声中轻身咬住其中一粒樱红。浆果的酸甜在味蕾炸开，亚瑟身上有白茶的香气，混合着奶香钻进梅林的鼻腔，美妙的感觉深入骨髓。

 

梅林逐渐掌握了主权，亚瑟起初还试图凭借自己的力气吞吐体内的巨物，几个回合下来就被干得双腿发软，连保持平衡都做不到，只得环上巫师的脖颈，汗湿的额头抵在他的肩头，以此换来喘息的机会。不知过去多久，亚瑟的意识愈发混沌，开始胡乱地喊出些没有意义的词句，当梅林感觉到环在脖颈上的手臂骤然收紧时，他意识到对方已经到了临界点，于是特地变换了角度，正正顶在湿软肠道的最里面，梅林甚至产生了一种将对方小腹顶起的错觉。

 

亚瑟在没被触碰前面的情况下高潮了。他射在两人的腹部，股股白浊弄脏了梅林尚且完好的上衣，法师用指尖抹了一点探到亚瑟嘴边，后者蔚蓝的眼睛里还没有焦距，无意识地张开嘴将他的手指含入，乖巧地舔过每一寸肌肤，把自己的浊液吃抹了干净。梅林终于调换姿势将王储压在身下，抬高后者的腿大力肏干进肉穴深处，白浊混着浆果的红流淌而出，在亚瑟奢华的床单上留下一片濡湿的痕迹。

 

“你在流水呢，殿下。”梅林低声说，一边精准地顶上对方体内的敏感处，早已高潮过的王子只能无助地呜咽一声，软软地任他更深碾磨。

 

“你是我的。永远，永远只能是我的。你发誓吗？”

 

亚瑟花了一会儿才理解他的意思，不清醒的大脑让他凭直觉说出了想到的第一句话。

 

“我发誓——”

 

从王储口中吐出的话语仿佛一道最强烈的魔咒，让梅林窒息地迎来了高潮。

 

——

 

梅林从床里坐起来，用力过猛以至于磕到了头。梦境里的激情尚未散去，然而此时他仍躺在自己的小床里，没有真丝床单，没有甜蜜的染料，也没有无耻求欢的王子。

 

这绝对是梅林做过的最激烈的春梦。他迅速换掉濡湿的内裤，在盖乌斯发现之前将上面的证据清洗掉。草草吃过早饭后，梅林意识到太阳已经爬得老高，这个时候王子应该已经醒了。

 

糟糕透顶。他三步并作两步奔向厨房，取出王子的早餐后又一路飞奔到寝宫。他推门而入，正撞见亚瑟面红耳赤地穿好裤子的画面。

 

“呃——你已经把衣服穿好了？”

 

“你来的太晚了，梅林。”亚瑟走过来抢走梅林手里的早餐，几乎是像对待敌人那样大口吞掉了香肠和奶酪。

 

是啊，他怎么会在梦里把亚瑟想象成那个样子呢，真实的卡梅洛特王子分明就是个无礼又莫名其妙的土豆脑袋。

 

“殿下，你的脸好红，是不是生病了？或许我可以问问盖乌斯......”

 

“梅林。”亚瑟突然打断他，像是做出了什么关乎生死的决定般开口道， “你昨天晚上是不是梦见我了？”

 

“啊？”梅林一时间没搞清楚王子的问题是什么，随后他想起那个绮丽的春梦，整个人腾得一下烧红起来。 

 

“你......你是说......我以为你能感觉到我想法的后遗症已经消失了！”

 

“噢，说的好像这是我的错一样！”亚瑟大声说，“你那是什么奇怪的口味，盖乌斯的捣药木杵，说真的？还有画画——我简直不敢相信有人会在春梦里加上画画的情节！”

 

“那是我的隐私！”梅林觉得自己越缩越小，几乎就要溜出衣服滑到地缝里面去了，“我又不能真的控制自己的梦！”

 

“是吗，那你刚才在想什么来着？真实的我像个土豆？今天晚上我就让你见识一下我到底是不是土豆！”说罢，亚瑟和梅林都闭上了嘴，在一阵面面相觑的沉默之后——

 

“所以......今天晚上？”

 

“你有空吗？”

 

“当然，我是说，我的职责就是跟着你，所以如果你愿意给我放个假，从理论上来说——”

 

“今天晚上。”

 

“......好的，今天晚上，遵命，殿下，我——”

 

“梅林？”

 

“是？”

 

“闭嘴。”

 

End.


End file.
